1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frozen solutions of a glyceryl stearate with vitamin E (.alpha.-tocopherol, .alpha.-tocopherol acetate and/or mixed tocopherols) and, in some cases, Jojoba oil and the use of such solutions as cosmetic bases, protective skin coatings, substitutes for "Vaseline", dermatological putties, lubricants such as sexual lubricants, hair groomers, stick cosmetics and as carriers for therapeutic agents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable interest in vitamin E and its supposed beneficial or therapeutic properties in skin preparations. This has resulted in the introduction of a number of products which use pure vitamin E as a dermatological coating. However, pure vitamin E has undesirable properties, such as its oiliness, when applied to the skin and the unpleasant odor of some forms of vitamin E.
While the applicant has no opinion as to special beneficial or therapeutic characteristics of vitamin E, it is nevertheless the case that there are many persons who are attracted to the use of vitamin E in skin preparations and this has led the applicant to investigate the problem of converting vitamin E to a form which is usable in skin and hair preparations.
Zentner U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,930 teaches the formation of aqueous emulsions of lipoid-soluble materials having vitamin E activity. .alpha.-tocophol (a form of vitamin E) is warmed with glyceryl monostearate and other ingredients and converted to an emulsion while still in its molten state.
Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,992 is also primarily interested in preparing water emulsions and uses many compounds in his formulation in addition to vitamin E and glyceryl monostearate.
Rigby U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,395 discloses examples of ointments including small amounts (ten parts) of glyceryl monostearate and very small amounts (0.1 parts or less) of mixed natural tocopherols (vitamin E) in compositions containing peanut oil and/or lanolin primarily.
Hochberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,797 teaches the use of vitamin E or a mixture of natural tocopherols as part of an anti-oxidant in a composition for a dry carrier for fat-soluble vitamins.
Tingstad Canadian Pat. No. 629,433 uses glyceryl monostearate to prepare ointments with less than 1% of vitamin E and a predominance of other materials.